


Speechless

by jeongcheoled



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, One-Shot, Romance, Soonhoon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 08:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13807590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongcheoled/pseuds/jeongcheoled
Summary: Seokmin discovers Jihoon and Soonyoung's secret.





	Speechless

**Author's Note:**

> Based on one of my tweetfics.   
> This is not proofread because I'm too lazy to edit it. Please bear with the grammars and typos.

“They all left.” Soonyoung whispers to Jihoon’s ears, shifting on the younger’s hotel bed. He rests an arm on Jihoon’s waist, hugging him from behind; his smile growing wide as he pulls the younger closer. “Really?” Jihoon peeks from his shoulders, a smile also forming his small lips. “Yes. Really.” Soonyoung answers as he kisses the back of the younger’s nape.

Jihoon finally turns to face Soonyoung. He is greeted by the dancer’s delighted face, eyes forming crescents and Jihoon automatically mirrors it.

“Finally.” They said in unison and they both giggled at the coincidence. They exchanged shy smiles and stares like the first time they first said ‘I love you’s’ thirteen months ago when Soonyoung recorded his part inside Jihoon’s studio.

_“Kwon, your turn.”_

_“Yeah. I hope this doesn’t go wrong.”_

_“You’re always good in recordings though?”_

_“Sure, but this time’s different. I’m nervous.”_

_“It’s just me.”_

_“Yeah, that’s why.”_

_“Why are you suddenly acting like this?”_

_“Forget it. Let’s start the recording.”_

_“Okay. If you say so. Here we go, in 3..2..1..”_

_“I love you, Jihoonie.”_

_“What?”_

_“I said I love you.”_

_“What are you saying?”_

_“I love you. I love you so much. I don’t really expect something in return because I know the feeling’s not mutual but still, I love you.”_

_“Soonyoung…”_

_“Now that I said it. Let’s start recording again.”_

_“Hey.”_

_“Press i-.”_

_“I love you, too.”_

_“What?”_

_“I love you, too. The same way that you do.”_

_Soonyoung sees Jihoon lower his head. His hands lowering his cap, hiding his face even more and Soonyoung didn’t know what exactly happened next but he found himself dashing outside the booth and hugged Jihoon in his chair._

_“Jihoon…” Soonyoung crouches just so he could see what face Jihoon is making. “Hey. Look at me, please?”_

_Jihoon shakes his head, not wanting to look at Soonyoung. He covers his face with his hand but Soonyoung pulls them away, replacing them with his own and cupped Jihoon’s face. Without words yet with tears falling on from his eyes, Soonyoung pulls Jihoon into a kiss._

_Sweet and salty. That’s what their first kiss tasted like according to Jihoon._

_When they pull away from the kiss, Soonyoung found Jihoon’s eyes glistening with tears as well. The younger is gingerly rubbing the back of Soonyoung’s hands with his fingers. A few seconds after staring into their souls, they found themselves giggling from embarrassment._

_“What the hell did just happen?” Jihoon facepalms, the tip of his ears very red. Soonyoung finds himself laughing and Jihoon does the same as the older cautiously held Jihoon’s hand but the younger did not mind at all and even interlocked them. Their eyes found each other again and with no more doubts they shared another kiss. Jihoon’s hands found its way around Soonyoung’s nape, pulling the older even closer. They could swear their hearts felt like they’re going to burst._

Back to the present, their stares sunk into each other’s orbs once again. Soonyoung reaches for Jihoon’s cheeks and gently cups it; caressing the soft skin with his thumb while the younger put his own hands on top of Soonyoung’s; his eyes closed.

“I love you, Jihoon.” Soonyoung speaks in his most gentle voice.

Jihoon expected the words and chuckles, “Seriously, there’s no need to tell me that every day because I know it very well.”  

“But I want you to hear it every single day. If you want I’ll say it every hour.” Soonyoung kisses Jihoon’s palm, “and I won’t get tired of expressing it to you.”

Jihoon pinches Soonyoung’s cheeks, “Okay, I understand. Do you want me to reply to that?”

“That’s what I’ve been waiting for, you know.” Soonyoung frowns and Jihoon continues his little game. “Oh, sorry but I didn’t know. What do I reply though?”

Soonyoung pouts, “Tell me you love me, too.”

“Tell you what?”

“Jihoonie please.”

“How do I say those words?” Jihoon teases and he earns a glare from Soonyoung which he just laughed about. It’s fun teasing his boyfriend once in a while so he keeps it, continuously receiving grumbles from the older. Soonyoung eventually gives up and got out of the bed. He made his way to the door and turns the knob, Jihoon chased after him still snickering. When Soonyoung held the door ajar, Jihoon knows it’s time to give the dancer the reward for putting up with his games so he pulls down Soonyoung’s face and kissed him full on the lips.

Jihoon initiating the kiss is pure heaven for Soonyoung. His face lightened up and he smiles against Jihoon’s lips, replying the kiss with the same sweetness.

“Oh God.”

Both of them jumped in their feet when they heard the voice. Seokmin stood in front of them, frozen with a laughing Junhui behind him.

“I told you were gonna disturb something.” Junhui laughs out loud, slapping the dumbfounded Seokmin. The couple exchanged looks and sighs in defeat.

“Guess now you know.” Jihoon spoke then turns and walked back towards the bed like he expected this would eventually happen. “But seriously? You’re too dense to actually notice that we really had to kiss in front of you? Come on.” Soonyoung followed after Jihoon and casually wrapped his arms around Jihoon’s waist, nodding at every statement his boyfriend is spouting. “Babe, you talk to him. I had enough explanation tonight.”

Soonyoung explained everything, from how they ended up dating and how they had it kept from the members until each of them noticed. He shakes his best friend, waiting for the guy to respond but then again, Seokmin is still speechless.

 

  

**Author's Note:**

> Be my mutual and let's talk about SoonHoon non-stop.
> 
> twitter.com/jeongcheoled


End file.
